1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a vehicle airbag system capable of minimizing the impact applied to passengers as a result of a collision and, more particularly, to a vehicle airbag system capable of properly adjusting an airbag gas supplied to an airbag cushion depending on the position of a passenger.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an airbag system is mounted in the steering wheel or instrument panel of a vehicle to protect a driver and a passenger in case of collision. This airbag system deploys an airbag cushion when there is a collision, so that it can prevent the driver or passenger from striking a crash pad or the windshield from inside the vehicle.
However, when a child occupies the seat or a child is seated in front of the airbag system, the child would be injured by the instantaneous inflation of the airbag cushion.
Accordingly, there is required a technique which, when the passenger is adjacent to the airbag system, discharges some of the airbag gas before a strong impact is made by the airbag cushion to thereby reduce any injury which would result from impacting with the airbag cushion, and, when the passenger is distant from the airbag system, inhibiting the discharge of the airbag gas to rapidly deploy the airbag cushion.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.